Darkness in the heart
by D.Salvatore1864
Summary: Edward Cullen has been alone for over a century. When Isabella Swan walks onto his life both of their lives change forever. Whether it is for the better or for the worst...you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**************Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary**

Edward Cullen has been alone for over a century. When Isabella swan walks into his life both of their lives change forever. Whether it is for the good or worse...you'll have to find out.

* * *

I watched as the woman stumbled her way into the library, wiping off the rain droplets that had trickled down from her magnificent jet-black hair onto her face with the back of her hands. She smiled at the librarian as she took off her jacket putting it on the back of a chair before walking over to the bookshelf, browsing through all the millions of the books that were stacked neatly on the brown oak wood shelves. Her fingers dancing briskly over the spines. Every few moments she would pull out a book and look it over before sighing in disappointment and tucking it back into it place.

"Isabella dear?" The librarian called from her position behind her desk. _Ah so that's her name..._ I thought to myself._ Beautiful and unique._

Isabella's head snapped up from the book she was currently looking over. "Yes?" She answered. Her voice soft as it traveled through my ears. Just one more thing to add to the list of thing that drew me to her.

"I found this book you might like." She say say rummaging through her drawers."It's called Hold Still and its about and young girl trying to rebuild her life after her friends suicide...aha here it is!" She beams holing a black leathered covered book up.

Isabella walks over and gently takes the book from the old librarians wrinkled hand, thanking her plolitely. She skims over the back before opening it a flipping through the pages glancing at some of the words. After she has thoroughly looked through it, she looks back at the librarian, smiling.

"Hmm this does look interesting. I'll give it a try." She says before checking it out.

She picked up her jacket sliding on her arms, pulling her hair over her shoulder, flipping the hood over her head. She stuffed the book carefully inside her purse before walking out, back into the violent rain.

I quickly sat he book I had been pretending to read and ran after her, my feet splashing in the water causing the bottoms of my jeans to become soaked. I saw her form through the waterfalls of rain down poring and slowed down when I was a couple of feet behind her. "Excuse me miss?" I yell, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear me through the rain as it pounded on the cement.

She jumped turning around, holder her purse tightly to her chest."Yes?" She squeaked fearfully._ Ha! She should be afraid. I was about to determine the fate of the rest of our lives._

"Please don't be afraid." I state holding my hands up. "I promise not to hurt you. I just...I saw you in the library and couldn't help but be stunned by your beauty." I say in a alluring voice hoping to ease her nerves. It seems to work because her body visibly relaxes and her cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"Th-thank y-you." She stutters focusing her eyes on the ground.

"Your welcome." I say politely." I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" I ask. I was very drawn to her. Her jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes mesmerizing me. I have already decided that she would be mine. Now it was her desition if she would come willingly or if I would have to take her by force.

"Ummm...

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Ummm...I'm sorry, I don't date." She states apologetically. She starts twirling her hair around her finger while biting her lip making me want to grab it between my teeth and bite down on it as hard as I could. She smiles sweetly at me before turning around to leave.

I pierce my lip and glare at her through narrowed eyes._ How fucking dare she!_ My beast roared with rage. Unable to control myself I grab her arm my finger tearing through the fabric and digging into her skin causing her to whimper out in shock and pain. Even through the thunderes rain I could hear her hear pounding in my ears. I wouldn't be surprised if she passed out from how fast it was beating.

I find a nice dark Allie and yank her behind me pulling her deeper into the dark where know one could see us. I push her up against the wall, a little harder than I intended too. She let's out a small sob. "Please let me go!" She cries.

"Go out with me!" I demand snarling. My green eyes glow in the dark, piercing through her Innocent brown, terror filled eyes.

She shakes her head squeezing her eyes shut as her whole body shakes with sobs. I squeeze her arms letting out a loud growl. She screams and immediately nods her head."Ok.. Ok.. Ok." She repeats in a mantra.

I smile triumphantly letting go of her arms gently. The smell of blood immediately hits my nostril and they flare out. I search around looking for the source when my eyes fly to the sleeves of Isabella's jacket. My eyes widen upon seeing dark red liquid seeping through the fabric. I hadn't thought I and gripped her that hard and usually I wouldn't care but something about her caused my dead heard to feel again and that is why I need to know her. To find out why this human had such an effect on me.

I'm pulled out of my thought as Isabella suddenly collapses, my vampire reflexes allowing my to catch her before she hits the ground. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to my home.

I stepped into the living room flicking the lights on grimacing when they shined brightly. I set Isabella down, laying her gently on the long sofa couch. I stood there in front of her wondering what to do next. I haven't had to deal with a human in a long time except to feed and I had no idea what she would need. I needed help and I only knew one person that would know what to do in this kind of situation.

Carlisle.

I sighed in frustration. I hated him. I really truly hated him. Whenever we seemed to cross paths he would always try to get me to join his coven and switch to the animal blood diet. Just the thought of it make me shudder in disgust. I would never and I repeat never convert to their diet.

I didn't want to call him but if I wanted to take care of Isabella I had to. I sigh in defeat before pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing his number.

_"Edward!"_ He shouts enthusiastically through the speaker and I grimace already regretting my decision.

_"Hel-"_ I manage to get out before he cuts me off asking me the one question I dreaded hearing.

_"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to convert to our diet and join my family?"_ He asks hope evident in his voice.

_"No!"_ I yell. I didn't mean to but fuck!

_"Carlisle you need to get it in your head that will never join your coven or convert to your disgusting diet. I'm sorry but..."_ I trail off angrily.

_"Then what could you possibly call me for?"_ He ask his voice no longer happy but gloomy and dejected. Good.

_"I have a human-"_ I growl in frustration as he cuts me off again!

_"A human!"_ He shrieks like a girl. I hear a series of gasp through the speaker. Figures he would have his whole coven their to listen in on the phone call.

_"Edward you need to let who ever they are go. please!"_ He begs and I roll my eyes. Fucking pussy.

_"Listen to me Carlisle!"_ I _ " I would never hurt Isabella. She passes out and I have no idea what to do. I just need you to tell me how to take care_ _her."_ I beg. Yeah I actually beg. Pathetic.

_"Hmmm..."_ He hums thoughtfully._ "Well I suppose I could tell you what to do but you would need to do something for me in return."_ He says. Oh god.

_"What?"_ I growl though clenched teeth.

_"Visit my family."_ He states simply.

I think it over. All I had to do was visit then I could be on my way with Isabella in my arms.

_"Fine."_ I say in defeat.

_"O-ok then umm..."_ He stutter clearly shocked with my acceptance. _"You need to give her food water warm clothes and a comfortable place to rest."_ He states gaining his voice back.

I shut the phone and run to the kitchen, opening and slamming cubers. I had nothing. I was currently contemplating on whether to run to the store when I hear her heart start to thump loudly. I speed into the living room to find her just about to wake up. I stand in front of her kneeling down so I am eye and eye to her. Her lashes start fluttering and her eyes pop open. She stares at me blankly before...

* * *

**Will she scream or will she not remember where she is? Your choice! Which ever gets the most votes I will write!**

**I've decided I will update every Monday from now on so the chapters will be longer. Thank you for reading.  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

An ear piercing scream filled the air making me groan out in annoyance. Her screaming continued for another five minutes before I had, had enough.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell outraged. I could hear myself growling loudly the sound vibrating through my chest. Isabella's tiny body was now cowering into the cushions of the couch trying to make herself dissapear in them. I sit on the couch next to her and she squeaks in fear, pushing herself further away from me.

" Hate to break it to you little girl but the only way you are ever going to get away from me is if I let you go and trust me..." I chuckle. " That's never going to happen."I say in a deathly calm voice looking straight into her terror filled eyes letting her know I was dead serious because it was true. Her breathing became rapid and her bottom lip began to tremble.

I will never let her go. Just the thought makes me want to go to the vulturi and beg for death. I could not live without her. I have only known her for a short amount of time but I knew she was my mate the second she walked in to that bookstore. For so long my dead heart had been nothing but a black whole filled with hate and anger now filled with love for this one human girl.

I am snapped out of my inner thought as my beautiful mate gasps pointing a shaky finger at my face. " What are you?" She breathes out.

My head snap to the mirror across from us and I see why she is so terrified other than for obvious reasons. My eyes had turned a ruby red and my fangs had elongated. I looked like the true monster I am. I turned my attention back to my beautiful mate and cocked my head to the side. " What do you think I am Isabella?" I ask.

She just shrugs her shoulder and looks down, pouting and traces patterns in the couch with her finger. " A monster." She whispers so low that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

I let out a booming laugh causing her to jump and snap her head up staring at me wide eyed. "Close...take another guess." I smile at her showing her my pearly white fangs.

" V-v-vam-mpi-ire" She stutters out.

I grin at her and she flinches away from me. Deciding I had, had enough of the distance she has put between us I reach across and grab her harm, pulling her into my lap, cradling her to me. I barely notice her struggles as I put my arm around her waist and nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. "Mmmmm...my beautiful mate..." I moan." You will be mine for eternity." I sigh in contentment.

I will no longer be alone. I will now have a companion to share my existence with. I think of all the things we will do together once I have changed her. All of the bodies we will leave in our destructive path as we travel from country to country. Just the thought has venom pooling in my mouth thirsting for blood. And right now her blood smells very appealing.

I sniff along the side of her neck running my nose along the vanes. I could hear her heart beat speed up causing her blood to pump faster making me moan out loud.

" W-what are y-you going to d-do with m-m e-e?" She stutters.

"Well your going to be my mate for the rest of eternity." I say as I lick her neck looking for a spot to sink my fangs into and she lets out a small strangled sob.

"Please let me g-go!" She cries and struggles to get out of my hold even harder. " I p-p-promise I won't t-t-ell anyone! Please!" She yells now full on sobbing.

"Never!" I snarl. " I will never let you go!" I yell as I sink my fangs sink into her soft, silky skin.

* * *

**Please please please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Her blood poors down my throat making me moan against her skin. It tastes so good. I take it in large gulps, closing my eyes and letting myself enjoy her rich flavor. As my desire for her blood grew I my body started becoming more aware of the position we were in with her ass pressed firmly against my hardening cock. Isabella must have felt it too because she started struggling even more. Kicking her legs out and wiggling around which caused her ass to grind down on my cock.

I growled loudly and she froze in fear. I finally pulled away from her neck licking the wound letting my venom heal it. In the place where I had bitten her was a small crescent scar. A reminder to her and all of the other male population that Isabella was and always will be mine. Her body was slumped against mine from the exhaustion from struggling and the lost of blood.

"Mmmmm...my beautiful mate. You taste delicious." I purr in her ear causing her to shiver. From pleasure or fear? I really don't give a fuck.

I place my hand on her neck wound and trailed it down skimming over her breast all the way down to her mound. I gave it a firm squeeze and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This is mine...you got that?" she shakes her head frantically.

I growl loudly and squeeze her pussy harder and she whimpers in pain. "What was that?" I ask and she nods her head slowly this time and I smirk in satisfaction.

We just lay there on the couch for a while. Her in my lap shaking from holding back her sobs. I was content with my hand resting on her pussy and my other hand was inside her shirt kneading her breast. My head was in the crook of her neck and I had my eyes closed. It felt good just sit there like this. I haven't been able to just rest peacefully in a while. I was about to fall asleep when my cell phone rang.

I removed my hand from her pussy and grabbed my phone off of the coffee table not looking at the caller I.D I answered it.

" Hello." I say in a montone voice.

"Edward it's Carlisle." I groan not caring if her heard or not. "Well I was just calling to ask when you were planning to visit with you...mate." He said.

"Probably in a week or so Carlisle..." I sigh out tiredly." I'm not really looking forward to this you know."

"Yes I know that I really don't understand wh-" I cut him off flipping my phone shut. I didn't feel like getting into that conversation again. My cell phone went off again and I signed loudly in frustration looking at it before realizing it wasn't my phone.

I felt Isabella stiffen on top of me and I looked down seeing her pocket shake from her vibrating phone. I yanked it out of her pocket and answered it. Glaring at her when she tried to snatch the phone out of my hand.

"Yes?" I gritted out through my teeth.

"Ummm... Hello? Is Bella there?" A male voice asked and I growled.

"Who wants to know?" I snarl.

" Her boyfriend...Jacob Black." He answers and this time he sounds a little more sure of himself.

" Well Jacob Black!" I spit out his name as if it was a disease. " as of now you and Isabella are no longer together. She is mine!" I snarl and crush the phone into pieces.

I pull my hand out of her shirt sitting up and turning her around so she was straddling me. I glared at her and she shrunk back. " Were you ever going to fucking tell me!" I grind out through my teeth trying my best not to yell at her.

"Ummm..." She trailed of looking down at my lap. My dick was still hard and I wanted nothing more than to claim her and make her mine. Especially after my little talk with her ex-boy friend. "There is no point. Your just going to kill me any way." She ways in a voice so small even I could barely hear her.

My body was filled with rage. " Who the fuck said anything about killing!" I yell this time not able to contain my anger.

"Well your a vampire...isn't that what you do?" She asks in the same voice reminding me of a scared little girl.

"Your my mate Isabella. I will turn you and we will be together for the rest of eternity." I whisper pulling her down to me and forcefully kissing her. She put her hand on my upper arms and tried to push me away but I would have none of that. I grabbed her hands and switched our positions so I was straddling her stomach and I held her hands above her head. I shoved my tongue in her mouth, moving it it against hers roughly. She tasted so fucking good. I moaned against her mouth.

I ground my hardness against her clad covered pussy. Her hips bucked against mine, I growl in appreciation and started dry humping her roughly. I heard her whine loudly "Stop!" but I paid no mind only focusing on my own needs. I growled in frustration needing more. I immediately tore her jeans and top off of her. I groan when I see she has no panties on and she is bare her smooth pink pussy in perfect view.

I shoved my finger into her slick pussy and immediately began thrusting them in and out of her at a rapid pace. She began screaming and scratching her nails on my arms. I couldn't feel it. I had my arm around her waist and my fingers in her pussy but I would rather have another part of me inside her. I got off of her and speedily unzipped my jeans and pull my them down along with my boxers releasing my cock from its confines it sprang up.

I looked down at my mate and she just sat there frozen staring at it, her eyes as wide as saucers. I picked her up bridle style and carry her to my bedroom. I walked through the door and carelessly tossed her on to my bed. I eyed her up and down staring at her bra in disdain. That needs to come off. I ponce on her and rip it off before kneading her breasts roughly. They fit perfectly in my hands, Not to big and not to small. I take one in to my mouth, sucking as much of it in my mouth as I could.

Her hands start pulling on my hair trying to pull my mouth away from her. "Mmmmm" I moan against her breast. Her hands in my hair feel so good. My cock is straining against her inner thigh and I grab it in one of my hand guiding it to her sopping pussy.

"You know your action say you don't want this but your body says other wise." I whisper in her ear.

I shove my cock inside her in one hard stroke. I feel her hymen break "Aaahhhhhh!" She screams out in pain. "Ugh!" I grunt. She is so fucking tight.

I immediately start pistining in and out of her not letting her adjust to my size. I'm grunting and groaning like an animal. I feel my release approach and pull out flipping her over thrusting in to her from behind. I groan at how much deeper I go and it trigger my release. I thrust inside her one last time stopping balls deep and feel my thick streams of my cum shooting inside of her. I slap her ass before gripping it in a vise grip breaking skin.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I mutter under my breath before collapsing on top of her. Her body shakes with sobs as I bury my head in the crook of her neck falling in to a deep sleep.

* * *

**I know I decided to update every Monday but I finished it early and couldn't wait. So I've decided to do a poll on what day you want me to update! Please please please review!**

**Thank you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of something struggling beneath me. I looked down to see Isabella with her eyes squeezed shut. Her hands were on my shoulders trying to push me off of her. I chuckled darkly at her attempts and her eyes popped open.

" Good morning mate." I whisper seductively in her ear. A shiver runs down her body.

We are both still naked and my cock grows hard against her thigh and I grind down on her leg seeking friction. She whimpers and struggles harder. I cup her left breast in my hand and squeeze it roughly.

"Owwww" She whine loudly.

I quickly guide my length inside of her and she screams loudly. I start pounding in and out of her at an inhuman pace. I grab the head bord so I could go harder and look down at her. She has tears streaming down her face.

"Ssshhh...it's ok my mate." I whisper soothingly opposite of my thrusts.

She only cries harder I bend my head down and take her nipple into my mouth sucking on it hard. I swirl my tongue around the bud and bite down on it with my teeth. I let go of her nipple to see teeth mark indented into it. I switch to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Once I am done ravishing her breasts I move up to her neck no longer able to contain my thirst for her blood. I suck on her neck and then quickly Peirce her skin. Her shreil scream echos in my ears as I suck her blood this time I take my time enjoying the divine taste.

Her blood poors down my throat into my stomach, coating my insides. My thrust grew erratic as I felt my release coming. The head board started cracking and when I finally cum and it takes over my whole body and the head board broke in half. I let my hands fall the either side of Isabella's head. I growled out loud causing the walls to shake. As my orgasm finished I release my fangs from her neck and collapse on top of my mate breathing heavily.

I feel Isabella squirm underneath my weight and I immediately grow hard again. I shake my head and pull out of her. We needed to get up. I wanted to get this trip over and done with or Carlisle will soon begin to pester me. I lift my self off of her tiny body and stand up. I grab Isabella's arms and help her stand.

"Go take a shower beautiful." I command. "The bathroom is right over there." I nod my head pointing in the direction where there was a brown wooden door. She quickly scurried off opening and slamming the door, locking it behind her even though that would not keep me from getting through.

I began packing my clothes and since I had nothing of Isabella's we would just buy some clothes for her on the way. Maybe some Victoria secret. My cock perked up at the idea. Definitely some Victoria secret. I pick up her clothes from the floor except for the mens jacket deciding I would toss that away. She would only be wearing my clothes or hers from now on.

I picked out one of my black T-shirts and a pear of sweats for when Isabella gets out of the shower. My beast growls in approval._ Yes this will_ _drowse her with my scent_. The shower stops and I hear her ruffling around trying to find something to cover her self up with. The door peeks open.

"Ummm... do have a a towel or something I can dry myself with?" She asks. Her innocent brown eyes staring at me.

" Yes it's right over there." I say pointing to a cabinet over by my closet.

"Can you bring it to me please?" She asks

"Sorry I'm busy packing." I say. but I really just want to see that hot little body of hers.

She blushes and ducks her head down. "But I'm naked." She whispers embarrassed.

"Oh my mate." I mutter. " I have already seen everything. No need to hide." I say walking up to her. Her eyes widne as she stares up at me. I push the door the rest of the way open and she squeaks trying to cover her self up. Her hand on her pussy and her arm is across her chest. I growl deeply in my chest and tear her arms away from her beautiful breasts. " Don't you ever hide yourself from me! " I snarl

She shrinks back and nods her head frantically before running over to the cabinet and grabbing a towel wrapping it around herself. I hand her the clothes I had picked out for her and she grabs them thanking me before walking back into the bathroom. I finish packing and wait impatiently for Isabella to come out of the bathroom. Finally after what felt like eternity she walks out brushing her hair out with her fingers. Loose curls falling around her heart shaped face.

I stand up grabbing the black duffel back I had packed my things in and threw it over my shoulder and grab Isabella around the waist. I pull her with me to the garage.

"Pick which car you want to ride in." I murmur in her ear, my cool breath against her ear causes her to shiver. I have a Lamborghini, camero, range rover, escalade and a hummer. She points to the hummer and I nod before throwing my things in the back before opening the front passenger door and helping climb in. I walk over to my side and get in before starting the engine and driving to the nearest store. Isabella needed some clothes and toiletries.

We drive in silence for a couple of minutes before I decide to break it. " So Isabella tell me about you." I demand more than question. She looks at me in shock. " What?" She shakes her head and speaks.

"Ummm...my name is Isabella swan but you already knew that. My friends call my Bella." She emphasizes on the friends part. I nod for her to continue. " I'm from forks Washington and I lived with my father Charlie. My mother left me when I was little. I love to read and listen to music. My best friend is Angela Weber. That's about it." She finishes but I want to hear her voice more. I calms me for some reason.

"What's you favorite color, band book?" I ask

" Blue and I have many...Escape the fate, Red jumpsuit apparatus and simple plan are at the top and I love the book Dontes Inferno. I think the poetry is beautiful." She says and turns back to the window. I nod my head and we ride in silence the rest of the way until I park in front of wall mart. She looks at me curiosity shining in her eyes.

"You need clothes." I inform her and she looks angry for a second before it disappears and she just nods her head opening the door and jumping out on to the pavement. I get out quickly and walk over to her wrapping my arm tightly around her waist. When we walk in many people stare at us and Isabella buries her head into my chest. I Freeze in shock fro less than a second before quickly pulling her along with me to the clothes department.

"Pick out whatever you want...I'll be right back." I give her a quick peck on the lips before walking in the opposite direction where the music was. I quickly found her favorite music before returning to my mate. She had picked out 5 tops, 5 mini skirts, 3 shorts, 5 pairs of jeans, 2 dresses, 3 pairs of shoes and 1 pair of leg warmers. I paid for all of it and we were about to head out again when a blonde bimbo vampire was suddenly standing in front of us.

" Hello Edward!" She purrs running her hand down my chest. I slap her off of me with disgust.

" What do you want Tanya?" I spit just wanting to get away from her as quickly as possible. I didn't want my mate to get the wrong idea.

"Oh Eddie I heard that you found yourself a human mate. I couldn't believe so I came here to see if it was true." She say sweetly although I can see the jealousy in her eyes. That wasn't good.

" Yes...well now you see and now we will be headed out. Goodbye Tanya." I say formily and push passes her with my mate in my arms.

We made it to the car and I put all of the bags in before getting into the front with Isabella and we were off. I dig in the back for the Cd's.

" Here put one of these in." I hand her the Cd's and she takes them.

"Oh thank you for getting everything for me Edward." She say and smiles at me. It was a small smile but a smile non the less. She picks out the red jumpsuit one and puts it in and off to Carlisle we are.

Hey girl you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror

tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,

say your right again

heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough

* * *

**The clothes Bella picked out are on my profile. **

**Please please please review! Give me Ideas please!  
**


End file.
